Which Wretch is Which?
''Which Wretch is Which? ''is the second episode of the animated show ''Spaced Out. ''Cobalt sends the team info on a serial killer who can clone himself, and they must stop each copy and find the original. The reception for the episode was . Synopsis The episode begins with a woman in her house who survived a murderous attack, and relaxes, but is troubled as she thinks about how scary he was, but realizes that the cops shot him and that he's gone. However, a mysterious assasin soon enters and she is shocked, and mutters about how he was dead. He then stabs her, and another assasin comes to congratulate him, but the assasin is shown to have the same face as the other as they smile murderously. A week later, Xena arrives at Cobalt's ship and meets up with Ron, Irk, and Cobalt. Xena expresses interest on info about a recent murder case in Splendidum. Cobalt reveals that he knows the identidy of the murderer, an alien who calls himself Du. He states that he is responsible for several murder cases. Xena expresses confusion, as these murders are all different in unique places across the galaxy during close times. Cobalt reveals that Du can create multiple duplicates of himself naturally. Ron expresses distain toward going after him, but Xena talks him into it. Cobalt knows where Du once lived and takes the team there, to a dusty quiet planet known as Whettle. They arrive at Du's old house and confront him. Du shows little restraint and allows them to take him captive. They bring him aboard Cobalt's ship and interrogate him. He confesses, and pleads for them to show him mercy and kill him. They refuse, but are soon attacked by a group of clones of Du. Du breaks out, and Ron fires at him. However, it simply makes Du fade away, and they realize that it was only another illusion. However, the clones of Du have hijacked the ship and crash it down into Whettle and escape. A wounded Xena finds herself in the care of an old woman on Whettle. She expresses gratitude and asks about Ron, Irk, and Cobalt. However, the woman has not seen them. Soon after, Xena hears a scream and rushes down the stair to find that the woman has been stabbed by Du, or a clone of his. Xena is horrified and angered and promises to avenge the women, calling the police to get her before she heads after Du. On the way chasing him, she finds Cobalt's ship and Ron, Irk, and Cobalt. The ship is mainly entact, and they board to chase Du at higher speeds. They reach him and Xena commands that he surrenders. He tells them that he's in Splendidum, before stabbing himself and fading away. Although they cannot trust him, they have no choice, and head to Splendidum immediately. They find an army of Du's roaming the streets terrorizing citizens and dock the ship. All together they brawl through the waves of the clones, when they spot a group of 4 survivors heading into the home of Splendidum's president. The team follow quickly, and Xena is ready to take Du down once and for all. The four fight three clones while another heads upstairs. The clones say that Du's greatest kill will be all of his own, and done by the original. Ron, Irk, and Cobalt hold off the three while Xena chases the original to the top floor. With agents knocked out and the president nearby Du, who has a knife at his throat, tells her that he may not be the original, and that he'll soon have all in Splendidum dead, and become the most prolific killer ever. As he brags, Xena shoots Du in the throat, and as he bleeds, they realize he is really the original. The four are praised as heroes by the people of Splendidum and Ron and Irk collect a large payment for their services, as well as their ship being fixed up. Xena mourns for the woman Du killed because she took care of Xena, but Ron comes in and tells her that Du was a psychopath, and Xena had no fault in it. Xena thanks Ron and gets up, ready to take on another case, realizing that they may not be so bad after all, and that some good can come out of dark things. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes